Saving Ariana
by tinyelephant1
Summary: Ariana and her crew are on their way to Germany for a concert. However, the journey will be a lot more difficult and a lot more eventful then they would have expected.
1. Germany Bound

It was nearly 7:00pm and the Grande family had just arrived to the airport along with a few friends, a choreographer, and a photographer. They were on their way to Germany for a concert Ariana was going to do, and although they were excited, they were just as much dreading the long flight it was going to be to get there.

With a countless number of suitcases and backpacks, they made their way through the busy airport and over to the security check line. The process of removing anything metal or considered hazardous, along with the shoe and jacket removals was the worst part about being in the airport. It was such a process and Ariana hated it. She hated the fact that her personal belongings were being scanned and looked at by other people.

Ariana's mom went before her and her brother Frankie went behind. No particular order, it's just the way it ended up.

Ariana pushed her bucket of belongings to the scanner and waited for the security officer to tell her to move on down the line and recollect it.

But that didn't happen, because the alarm went off.

Ariana started getting stressed out because she didn't know what could have possibly set off the alarm.

Joan turned around and looked at her.

"Please step aside miss." A big, buff security officer ordered.

Ariana stepped over to the side like he instructed, and Joan came up on the side of her.

"What's in there? Didn't you take everything out?" Joan asked her.

"I thought I did. I don't know what's happening…" Ariana was scared.

She watched the officer search all of her stuff and it was making her feel a bit violated. He was looking through all her personal items and it made her uncomfortable.

The officer pulled a small device out of Ariana's jacket pocket. He started looking it over.

"That's my-"

"That's her blood sugar monitor. She is hypoglycemic and needs that to monitor herself." Joan explained, hoping they would understand.

The officer kept quiet and said a few words to another officer before handing it over to her.

"Okay. You're all set." The officer told Ariana.

Ariana let out a sigh of relief. She knew it wasn't a big deal but she always got so anxious about this stuff.

She gathered all her things together, put her coat back on and her Ugg boots. Then she joined the rest of the group a little further away from security.

"What was that?" Isaac (her choreographer) asked her.

"Oh nothing just this dumb thing made the alarm go off." She showed him her monitor and quickly slipped it back into her jacket pocket.

Isaac smiled and shook his head. She got so stressed out and it was kind of funny sometimes.

"Alright, where to?" Frankie asked the group; not knowing which way was the gate they had to board on.

"Gate C, right around the corner." Joan said.

"Off to Germany we go people!" Jones (her photographer) said in a bad German accent.

Ariana giggled. She loved her crew and they always knew how to make her laugh.

She couldn't wait to just get to Germany and meet all her fans.

However, Ariana didn't know that this journey would be as difficult as it was about to be.


	2. She Needs to Eat

The plane was quite spacious. They were flying internationally so each passenger had their own cubicle seat. It was a lot more private and a lot more comfortable especially given the fact they would be flying for 12 hours.

Ariana's seat was next to her mom's and she was across from Isaac. Frankie was located somewhere near her but she couldn't tell because she was too short to see over the seat.

She was excited to catch up on her sleep during the flight but was secretly hoping it would go by quick because twelve hours was a long time to be sitting around on a plane.

It wasn't long before the flight attendant came over the speakers and announced to everyone to buckle up because they were about to take off.

Ariana buckled up her seat belt and tried to get comfortable.

The sound of the jets as they took off quickly set her off to sleep.

Six hours later…

Ariana's eyes slowly opened. It took a while for her to wrap her head around where she was and where she was going. She couldn't help but notice herself become slightly lightheaded. As she was thinking about getting a granola bar out of her bag, her eyes became heavy again and she was out like a light.

Nearly twelve hours later…..

"Please buckle your seats if they are not already and prepare for landing."

The flight attendant came over the speakers again to notify the passengers they were about to land at their destination.

Ariana's seat belt had been buckled the whole time because she never got up and she had ended up sleeping the entire flight.

Isaac looked across the aisle and had to wonder how his friend had managed to sleep the entire flight. He watched her as the plane began to make its landing, and she had yet to awaken or even move. He grew concerned.

A few moments later the passengers felt the plane touch the ground and slowly felt it come to a complete stop. They were finally there.

The seatbelt light began to blink and everyone started to stand up and collect their belongings.

Joan stood up and looked over at her daughter's seat, expecting to see her already up and ready to go. But instead she saw her still asleep, not affected by the sudden movement or rustling of luggage moving. She put her things back down and walked over to Ariana's seat. She knelt down and shook her shoulder gently.

"Ariana, honey wake up….Aria-"

Ariana awoke with a panic.

She felt her heart racing and her breathing was scattered. As if she had been having a panic attack.

Joan looked at her, startled by her reaction.

"What's the matter?!"

Ariana held her head. She felt severely lightheaded.

"I don't feel so good…" She could feel tears forming.

Her face was flushed and pale.

Joan picked up Ariana's things and handed them to Frankie, who had made his way over to his sister's seat wondering what was taking so long.

"Frankie can you just take this for me, I need to help her get off she's about to pass out."

Frankie took the bag and watched his mom help his sister up. She stumbled as she tried to get her balance. She felt the blood rush to her head and she struggled to stand straight.

Isaac took her arm and Joan quickly picked up her bags and took Ariana's other arm.

"Mommy I need to eat something…." Ariana cried.

"I know, I know right when we get off here okay?" Joan didn't think she was going to make it off the plane at this rate.

Frankie walked in front of them as Isaac and Joan led her off the plane. Her eyes started to become glossy which wasn't a good sign. They made it off the plane and started walking down the ramp which led to the airport. It was not level so it was more difficult for Ariana to balance. When they made it to the end and were almost to the entrance near the gate, Ariana stopped. Her eyes started to close. Frankie noticed this.

"Mom, she's gonna-"

Joan looked at her. It all happened so fast.

Frankie dropped everything he had and dived in to catch his sister's head before it hit the hard, concrete floor. Joan and Isaac lowered her to the ground and then let go of all their things, not caring about any of it at the moment.

Ariana layed motionless on the floor.


End file.
